


Holiday Nostalgia

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU - No Aqours, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, also maru and ruby are older than dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia's old babysitter, Hanamaru Kunikida, comes back so they can spend the holidays together, and Dia has to battle with her past self.





	Holiday Nostalgia

Dia readjusted the Eli Ayase figurine on her shelf for the millionth time that day, a heavy sigh escaping her lips for the billionth. Rearranging her figurines was her favorite activity when she was anxious, and anxious couldn’t begin to describe how she was feeling. Ruby was driving home from college for her holiday break, and hadn’t been answering phone calls...oh, but of _course_ she wouldn’t answer phone calls, she was driving! _But I haven’t spoken to her all day. Why didn’t she answer my calls this morning, before she got on the road?_ Dia felt her frustration growing by the second, and eventually, twisting Eli a couple degrees to the left didn’t even satisfy her.

 

Finally, Dia heard her phone buzzing on her bed. Abandoning her shelves of figurines, she dove onto her bed, scooping up her phone. She was home from college herself, at eighteen, and probably far too old to be waiting like a puppy dog for her older sister. However, she answered as quickly as she could. “Ruby? Hello? Are you outside? Do you need help with your bags?”

 

“Uh...no, not exactly-” Ruby’s unusually raspy voice was interrupted by a hacking cough. “Dia, I’m really sorry, but I didn’t get on the road today. I’m still at my apartment.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?!”

 

Silence. Dia pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure that one of them didn’t accidentally hang up. When she put the phone back to her ear, Ruby cleared her throat. “I don’t think I’ll be home until New Year’s Day.”

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“I’m sick.”

 

“So?!”

 

“Dia, I don’t want to drive two hours when I have a fever,” Ruby whined. Dia turned red with anger. Ruby was always so weak-willed. _Dia_ should have been the older sister, with the way Ruby acted. “I called Mama and Papa yesterday. They didn’t tell you?”

 

That was the worst part. “They’re not even _here._ They went on vacation. They won’t be back until the second of January.”

 

“Oh...y-you should have went with them...I wouldn’t have minded waiting for you to get back, sis.”

 

“Well, I _thought_ that I would be spending break with my sister. That’s what I believed. It seems I was under the wrong impression.”

 

Dia realized she was being a little harsh, but she was so irritated! How could Ruby be so irresponsible? Ruby went quiet again, and Dia readied her apologies, but Ruby just mumbled, “We have a couple of days _after_ New Year’s to hang out, Dia. It’s not like we’re going to spend the whole break apart.” Dia didn’t reply, stubbornly quiet. Ruby tried again. “How about Kanan-chan and Mari-chan? Can you call them? I really don’t want you to spend Christmas and New Year’s alone.”

 

Dia was starting to feel like a brat. Ruby was doing her best to please her, and she was just being upset over something that Ruby couldn’t control. Still, Kanan and Mari weren’t an option. “I think they’re a little too busy with each other. I don’t want to play third wheel,” Dia said. Before Ruby could come up with something else, Dia quickly added, “Actually, Ruby...it’s okay. Sorry for getting upset. I’ll watch the countdown on the news and give you a call to see if you’re up. I’ll be fine for Christmas, too.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dia...do you want me to mail you your present? I can pay extra so you’ll have it-”

 

“Don’t sweat it, Ruby. Get some rest.”

 

Ruby didn’t agree, and once again, Dia found herself wanting to say sorry again. Then, Ruby gasped into the phone. “Dia, be home tomorrow, alright? Don’t go anywhere.”

 

“Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve, I don’t quite plan on leaving the house...”

 

“Alright! Be home and listen out for the door, okay? I’m going to send a present for you,” Ruby said, giggling like crazy. Dia rolled her eyes, but promised Ruby that she’d be home the next day. _I hope she’s not sending my present by that Tsushima girl...I’d hate to have her at our house..._

 

Dia hung up with Ruby and turned to her shelf of Eli Ayase figurines, all of which were smiling at her gracefully. “Well,” Dia frowned, moving one just a bit closer to the other, “I suppose it’ll just be you and I this year.”

* * *

Dia felt like she was getting a little too old to wait for Christmas to open her presents, so she picked at some of the gifts her parents had wrapped oh-so traditionally and left under the tree. It was depressing as hell to have a tree with only one person in the house, but it still felt nice to look at the lights. The gifts she unwrapped were a stack of books, a necklace, and a couple of scented lotions. There were lots more, and an envelope that her parents had handed her, but she left them alone, deciding that she had broken the Christmas spirit enough.

 

By the time night fell on Christmas Eve, Dia was wondering if Ruby had just said she had a present to make Dia feel better but wasn’t able to put anything together. It was just like her sister to have such high hopes but mess up anyway...

 

Right before Dia got in the shower, though, there was a ring of the doorbell. Then, an idea hit her: what if Ruby had pushed through her cold and drove home anyway? Dia dropped her towel on her bed and dashed down the stairs to the front door, trying to maintain her composure. She swung open the door and greeted Ruby with a hearty, “Welcome home!”

 

However, it _wasn’t_ Ruby.

 

“...Hanamaru-san?”

 

The name felt odd on Dia’s lips, because she hadn’t said it in years. But it couldn’t have been anybody else. She knew that cheeky grin and short stature anywhere, even though Dia hadn’t seen her since she was twelve and Maru was sixteen. Hanamaru had grown quite well, in Dia’s (totally unbiased) opinion. While Dia had grown considerably, Hanamaru seemed to be even shorter than Ruby, who was already tiny compared to her sister. It seems like she traded height for a curvier figure, all hips and breasts. Still, that warm purity on her face hadn’t disappeared.

 

Hanamaru was more or less Dia’s babysitter when Dia was growing up...or, rather, a co-babysitter, since her job was shared by Ruby. However, Ruby was far too timid to deal with her little sister at times, and Hanamaru never hesitated to swoop in. She helped Dia with her homework, made dinner, chased away any of the mean schoolyard kids who ever dared to bother Dia (back when she was younger and had a tendency to be shy).

 

A forceful wave of nostalgia hit Dia in the face like a wet slap, but Hanamaru just laughed as Dia stood, shell-shocked. “Surprise, zura! Gosh, Dia-chan, you’ve gotten all big! Look at you! What are you, a second year?”

 

“...I’m in my freshman year of college.”

 

“Really?! So big! Who’s a big girl, huh?” Hanamaru got on her tippy-toes to pinch Dia’s cheek, and Dia swatted her hand away. Hanamaru stood flat on her feet, pouting. “You used to love my cheek pinches, Dia-chan.”

 

“I-I’m an adult! And what are you doing here?!”

 

Hanamaru slapped Dia’s arm playfully and laughed, as if the answer was so obvious. “I’m your surprise! Ruby-chan told me you were feeling lonely, so I’m gonna stay here until my break ends. It’ll be just like old times, zura!”

 

Dia flinched. Ruby had an interesting taste in surprises. “I see...while I appreciate the sentiment, I-”

 

“Look at that! You don’t even stutter anymore, zura,” Hanamaru said, clapping her hands. Dia grinded her teeth. She didn’t want to be reminded of her lame, dorky past. “What a shame, though. It was kinda cute, zura. Anyway, where am I sleeping?”

 

Dia sighed inwardly. As much as she wanted to turn Hanamaru away, Ruby had sent her as an apology, and Dia felt like it would be rude to reject it. Not only that, but Dia wasn’t sure she could stand the disappointed expression that would surely cross Hanamaru’s face.

 

“Ruby’s room should do fine...”

* * *

Dia had been, for lack of a better word, a loser when she was younger. She only had Kanan, Mari and her sister as friends (as well as Hanamaru, of course), and she would cry at the sight of danger. In middle school, she sat in the corner reading and tucked her tail at the sight of people approaching her. When she turned fifteen, though, during her first year at Uranohoshi, she told herself that she wouldn’t be like that anymore. With the help of Kanan and Mari, she blossomed into a confident girl, one that would roll with the punches and then punch back. People had always found her reliable, but she broke out of that shyness and became more comfortable in her own skin.

 

Having Hanamaru around was a constant reminder of that dark past, with every other sentence being “remember when you got poison ivy all over your little bum” or “remember when someone tried to make friends with you in kindergarten and you threw up on them” or “remember when you ate dish soap”. Hanamaru had always found embarrassing Dia an easy and entertaining task, and Dia wasn’t sure that had changed. Hanamaru was only four years older than Dia, which was nothing big when they were both basically adults, but that was a vast difference back when Dia was twelve, and it seemed like Maru never really grew out of thinking Dia was decades younger than her.

 

That night, Maru made them lasagna, and when Dia had a bit of sauce on the corner of her lip, Maru licked her thumb and wiped it off (oh, how Dia hated that! Just use a _napkin,_ for God’s sake). Dia had to admit that she kind of liked the attention. In all honesty, she had _always_ liked the attention from Hanamaru. Maru was kind of like the tough big sister that she had always wanted, with Ruby being just as timid as Dia was. Well, Maru wasn’t all that _tough,_ but she was doting, loving, affectionate. Ruby was, too, in her own way, but something about Hanamaru just made Dia...at peace.

 

So, Dia let Hanamaru wipe her face and ask her if she brushed her teeth before bed and scold her on not eating enough. It was actually nice. However, one thing about the energy between them had changed: Dia found her cheeks getting a little _too_ hot when Hanamaru pinched them, and when Hanamaru jokingly asked if she needed bubble bath, Dia’s mind drifted to thoughts of Hanamaru getting in the bath with her. As mentioned before, puberty had treated Hanamaru well, and while Hanamaru was...well-rounded at the age of sixteen, it was nothing like how she looked on that Christmas Eve.

 

By the time Dia got ready for bed, she was simultaneously aroused to hell and back and pleased by all of the attention she had been receiving. She was a bit overstimulated, though, and she was glad when Hanamaru decided to take her own bath. Hanamaru had always loved the huge Kurosawa bathtub, so Dia prayed that she would stay in there for a while, because there was some business she had to attend to.

 

Dia closed the door, locked it, then slipped under her covers, staring at the ceiling for a moment. She wasn’t sure which feeling was stronger: the pulsing of the boner in her pajama pants or the shame she felt over having it. How disgusting of her...Hanamaru clearly saw her as nothing more than a cute little sister, and yet she was getting _aroused_ by her and her innocent touches? Dia felt sick to her stomach, but at the same time, she couldn’t resist. All she could do was pray that she wouldn’t think of Hanamaru _too_ much as she rubbed one out.

 

As if God had discovered what she was about to do and decided to interrupt it, Dia heard a muffled call from Hanamaru. Growling, Dia got out of bed and moved towards the bathroom, turning the knob to open the door. Hopefully, Hanamaru’s body would be obscured by the bubbles in the tub, or she’d wrap a towel around herself...

 

Unfortunately (or maybe not unfortunately), Hanamaru had done none of that. She was out of the tub and dripping soapy water all over the floor, her hair tied up and exposing the nape of her neck. Hanamaru was rifling through the medicine cabinet, grumbling to herself. Dia could only see her back, but Hanamaru’s ass was enough to send Dia’s mind racing with images of what she’d want to _do_ to that-

 

“Oh, there you are, Dia-chan!” Hanamaru turned around, and Dia let out a choked out noise that Hanamaru surely heard. However, Hanamaru didn’t even seem to be bothered by it. “I need some shampoo, zura. Got any?”

 

“H-Hanamaru-san! Please, grab a towel, or...something!”

 

“Oops! I forgot that, too. Okay, so can you get me shampoo _and_ a towel?”

 

Dia was dizzy with excitement and confusion. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so confused; Hanamaru was always rather comfortable with showing off her body, no matter how much she badmouthed it. But what was she _thinking_? Dia shuddered. “Fine. I’ll go get you a t-towel, and...”

 

“Ha, there’s that stutter again! And don’t forget the shampoo, zura.”

 

“Shampoo. Yes. Shampoo.”

 

Dia stumbled out of the bathroom and into the linen closet, grabbing Hanamaru a towel before going into her room and getting some shampoo. She was moving around like a zombie, amazed by what she just saw. Those breasts...no, those hips...no, that wonderful _butt_...Dia didn’t know where to start.

 

 _Perhaps I should start by getting this stuff to her and then getting rid of...this._ Dia looked down. Thankfully, her pajama pants were large enough that her erection wasn’t _too_ noticeable, but Hanamaru would definitely find it if she knew what to look for. Dia swallowed thickly and went back to the bathroom. Hanamaru was back in the tub by then, and the bubbles at least covered _some_ of her body. Dia set the towel on the rim of the tub and handed the bottle of shampoo to Hanamaru, but before Hanamaru could thank her, Dia left the bathroom and slammed the door.

 

Dia didn’t even bother getting under the covers that time. She went into her bedroom, shut her door tight, then sat on the edge of her bed and kicked her pajama bottoms and underwear off, spitting into her hand for lubrication. She had never felt such _need_ before; what had Hanamaru done to her? The minute Dia’s hand met her shaft, she was imagining Hanamaru instead, on her knees and stroking slow. Dia’s hand moved quickly, though, with her arousal overcoming her fantasy.

 

She tried to block out the images of Hanamaru, but there was no use. Already, she was imagining Maru cooing into her ear, telling her what a naughty girl she was for getting so hot for her babysitter, telling her to beg for her orgasm, telling her all of the filthy things that Dia had been dreaming up. It was absolutely vulgar, certainly nothing that Hanamaru would say, but Dia’s imagination was running rampant.

 

“Hanamaru-san, please,” she whispered to herself, her hips nearly lifting off of the bed in excitement. It was embarrassing how sensitive she was, but she already felt like she was going to blow, and her fantasy was overtaken by visions of Hanamaru sticking her tongue out and eagerly waiting for Dia’s seed to hit her face, then swallowing every drop and pleading Dia to come on her again.

 

That last scene was all it took for her to finish. She didn’t even care that her semen was dripping onto the carpet and her blanket, because in her mind, Hanamaru was swallowing it all, looking up at Dia with eager eyes and still jerking her off. Dia tossed her head back, shutting her eyes and moaning Hanamaru’s name lowly over and over again. Dia stroked herself until her cock was limp and her body was heavy, and she fell back to her bed with her legs dangling off of the edge and her pants around her ankles. The weight of what she had just done hit her while she laid there, but she was too exhausted to care. Her priority right then was getting some wet towels to mop up the mess that Maru had made for her.

 

She sat up, looking at her soiled hand with disgust. Then, she stood up and went into the bathroom attached to her room, running the water. However, when she passed by her dresser, she did a double take...

 

Because sitting on top of her dresser was the bottle of shampoo that she let Hanamaru borrow.

* * *

Dia walked downstairs to smell waffles and sausage in the pan, but not even that home-y scent was enough to put her racing mind to rest. She had barely slept. How could she, knowing that Hanamaru saw her touching herself? What if Hanamaru heard Dia moaning her name? Most of all, why didn’t Hanamaru _say_ anything? She had to have noticed. Dia was sitting right there masturbating in the open. Even if Hanamaru had just stuck her arm inside the room and put the lotion on the dresser (an odd scenario, but Dia had to wonder), she would have still been able to hear Dia moaning. There was no way around it.

 

And yet, when Dia sat down at the table, Hanamaru simply grinned and served her a plate of waffles, eggs and sausage. Right next to that came a glass of orange juice. “Toast is coming right up, zura. Merry Christmas, Dia-chan!”

 

“...Thanks.”

 

Dia took a sip of orange juice as Hanamaru rushed over to the toaster, then gasped as she popped up two burnt pieces of toast. “Oh, no! I swear, I don’t know how this thing works, zura...um...”

 

“I like it black,” Dia said. Really, she preferred it more of a _dark brown_ as opposed to the pitch-black bread that Hanamaru had produced, but Hanamaru seemed so bummed about messing it up that it was only natural for Dia to do damage control. “You really should learn how to use a toaster, though.”

 

“I usually just throw it in the oven. Toasters are too high-tech,” Hanamaru sighed, bringing Dia her two pieces of toast. Hanamaru made her own plate, then sat next to (why not across from?) Dia at the table. “I’ve gotta give you your present, but only after breakfast!”

 

Dia blanched. “I...I didn’t get you a present, Hanamaru-san. Please forgive me. If I had known you were coming, I would have done so...but that’s no excuse. I-”

 

“Dia-chan, that _is_ an excuse. You’re smart as a whip, but you’re not psychic, zura. Now, hurry up and finish so you can open Maru’s gift.”

 

After a fight over whether Hanamaru got to cut Dia’s waffles for her or not, and Dia being forced to eat every bit of her sausage, they both finished their breakfast and made their way over to the Christmas tree. There was one there that Dia hadn’t seen the day before, which was presumably Hanamaru’s. Dia went straight to that one, which is probably why Hanamaru snickered behind her.

 

It was a nondescript cardboard box, but when Dia lifted the lid, there was tons of tissue paper. When she pulled all of the tissue paper away, she felt a soft red fabric. She gasped as she pulled it out of the box. It was a large, thick, red wool sweater. The only part that wasn’t red was the silver diamond in the middle. Dia wanted to bury her face in it, but...not with Hanamaru grinning at her.

 

“Wait. This...this obviously took a long time to make-”

 

“Oops! Is it the wrong size?”

 

“No, it’s not, but...Ruby only told you to come here yesterday. How did you make it so fast?”

 

“Well...” Hanamaru flushed, looking away. Dia hadn’t pegged her as one to feel embarrassment often, but there she was, blushing and toeing the carpet. “I _finished_ it yesterday before I came here. I actually started it a while ago but got too shy to finish it and give it to you, zura.”

 

Dia furrowed her brow. “Too shy to give it to me? Why? It’s just a sweater.”

 

“Oh, Dia-chan, you’re too young to understand.”

 

“But I’m only four years younger than-”

 

“Don’t you have other presents to open, zura?”

 

Dia narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like not being in the know, but Hanamaru had a smile on her face that told Dia that she was nowhere near letting her secret loose. Still, Dia was determined to find it out, one way or another. “Yes...you’re right. Thank you so much, Hanamaru-san. I’ll have to get you something nice in return. Is there anything you’d like?”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Hanamaru said simply, waving her hand. “Now, open that big one, I wanna see what’s inside!”

* * *

The sweater was a nice distraction from the events of Christmas Eve, but by the time Dia was ready to go to bed, she was anxious all over again. Hanamaru had left for a couple of hours to talk to her family, but came back in time to make dinner. That bothered Dia a bit; why was Hanamaru content with only seeing her family for a little while, but being with Dia most of the day? Perhaps she felt bad for Dia being alone. Ruby was quite the worrier, so she probably blew the situation out of proportion when she described it to Hanamaru.

 

When Dia got out of the bath and went downstairs to turn on the lights of the Christmas tree, Hanamaru was sitting on the couch in a robe, flipping through a photo album. She had turned the lights of the Christmas tree on by herself, and had turned off the normal light for the living room. She excitedly jabbed at a photo with her pointer finger, bouncing up and down. “Dia-chan, look! It’s a picture of me and you at the ice-skating rink, zura!”

 

Dia walked over to the couch and peered over the back of it, frightened at the thought of what the picture might be. But, yes, it was exactly what she thought it was: a ten-year old her standing by a bench and holding hands with a fourteen-year old Maru. Maru was grinning and waving at the camera, and Dia was wailing after falling on the ice. “I ought to tear that in pieces.”

 

“No way! If you don’t wanna see it anymore, let me have it,” Maru pouted, flipping the pages. “Me and Ruby-chan’s graduation! Do you remember when you cried?”

 

“No, I do not-”

 

“Well, you did,” Hanamaru sing-songed. “You were crying really silently, zura, but then when we saw you and asked what was wrong, you just started screaming. And then you said, ‘Ruby nee-chan, Maru nee-chan, don’t go away for college!’ Then Ruby-chan started crying, and-”

 

“Okay, I remember, stop bringing it up!” As irritated as Dia sounded, she was instantly laughing and sliding next to Hanamaru on the couch.

 

She quickly regretted that move, because Hanamaru shut the album and leaned her head on Dia’s shoulder. Dia started breathing hard, then stopped breathing altogether, then realized that Hanamaru would notice if she stopped breathing, then started breathing again. She was terrified of messing up by just sitting there. It was like Hanamaru had reverted her right back to her loser days. “You know, Maru likes it when you call her ‘onee-chan’...I always wanted a little sister to dote on! Ruby-chan’s so lucky.”

 

“I was younger when I did that...”

 

“Come on. Say it one more time, zura? Please? For old times’ sake.”

 

“It’s silly to ask me to do something like that...” Dia spared a glance down at Maru, who was looking up at her hopefully. It was weird to have Hanamaru be so much shorter than her, but endearing. “...O-onee-chan.”

 

“Yay! Dia-chan, you’re the best,” Hanamaru squealed. She tackled Dia to the seat of the couch, and Dia screeched as Hanamaru pinned her down and started kissing her face all over.

 

“Knock it off!” Dia hoped that Hanamaru could hear the touch of panic in her voice so that she would get off, but Hanamaru kept kissing, almost _purposely_ missing Dia’s lips...

 

Which was probably a good thing, for Dia’s purposes. Hanamaru’s hips were settled right on her crotch, and every time Hanamaru moved, Dia felt her dick getting harder. The kisses that Hanamaru were planting certainly didn’t help.

 

“Dia-chan, you used to get all excited when Maru kissed you on the cheek,” Hanamaru said, finally stopping her assault. “No more cheek pinches, no more cheek kisses! What do I have left, zura?”

 

Dia almost felt her heartstrings being tugged at; Hanamaru sounded genuinely sad. “You can kiss my cheeks, I don’t care, you just have to get off of me...”

 

Hanamaru’s face dimmed a little, taking on a more serious expression. “Dia-chan...you said you wanted to give me a present, right?”

 

 _Why is she asking me this now? ...Oh, God._ “Yes, I did. Within reason, of course! Don’t go getting any-”

 

“Let me kiss you.”

 

Dia thought she had died and gone to heaven. Or hell. No, heaven. Or maybe somewhere in between. Or maybe just somewhere where Hanamaru, with her liquid-golden eyes going rainbow from the Christmas lights, leaned down and touched her lips to Dia’s, gasping a little as she did so. Dia laid with her arms flat at her sides, too timid to touch Hanamaru; however, she did kiss back, opening her mouth when Hanamaru questioningly ran her tongue over the part of Dia’s lips.

 

Dia had had the chaste kiss on the lips here and there, but the way Hanamaru was kissing her was totally different. Not only was it deeper, slower, but it was more charged. Hanamaru was kissing like she wanted something more. Dia was too scared to reciprocate too much, too scared to go further.

 

Hanamaru seemed intent on moving things along all by herself, though. Dia pawed at the couch when Hanamaru started to roll her hips, grinding against Dia’s erection. Dia moaned into Maru’s mouth, and she felt Hanamaru’s lips curl into a smile.

 

Dia pushed Hanamaru away by her shoulder, grimacing. “W-wait, Hanamaru-san...you don’t know what you’re doing...!”

 

“I know what I’m doing,” Hanamaru said, so casually, as if she were just wishing Dia a Merry Christmas. “I’m doing what I want, zura.”

 

“No...I mean, yes, you are, but...” Dia let out another moan, louder that time, and Hanamaru started to ride her faster. Dia felt like she had reached nirvana, even through the layers of clothing between them.

 

“You don’t want it, Dia-chan?” There was no concern in Hanamaru’s voice, which made Dia’s blood run cold. She _knew_ Hanamaru, and if Hanamaru had any reason to doubt that Dia wanted to fuck her, then she would ask sincerely. However, she could tell that she had Dia caught. Her face was innocent, but her tone was all-too smug. “But you seemed pretty lonely last night...I just wanted to help out.”

 

Dia swallowed thickly. “That was a moment of weakness! You should be disgusted by me, and what I’ve done while thinking of you-”

 

“I’m not disgusted, zura.” Hanamaru’s hips slowed, and Dia closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath before Hanamaru started up again. “Dia-chan, do you want to know why I didn’t want to give you the sweater before today?”

 

“This seems like a really odd time to bring that up.”

 

Ignoring Dia, Hanamaru continued, “I was scared of telling you how much I liked you. I thought you’d be weirded out, since you always saw me as your big sister...that sweater was gonna have a heart on it, at first.” Hanamaru giggled, and Dia opened her eyes to see a sheepish smile. “I like that you think of me, Dia-chan...I think of you, too.”

 

 _She thinks of me? While doing what? What, what, what?!_ Dia was dizzy, with so many thoughts swirling around in her mind. Hanamaru took the initiative again, moving down Dia’s body so that she could take off Dia’s pajama bottoms. “This...this is...”

 

“Do you have any condoms, zura?”

 

“Condoms?! Hanamaru-san, that’s...! No!” Why would she have those?! What did Hanamaru think Dia was up to?! Then, a wave of disappointment washed over her. Hanamaru was really about to let her...do _those_ type of things? “I can go purchase some!”

 

Hanamaru laughed, then pulled Dia’s panties off. Well, that was good. She still planned on doing _something._ Dia wasn’t sure she could take another night of jerking off, with such a gorgeous girl in the house. “Dia-chan, it’s Christmas...I don’t think anything’s really open...at least, nothing near here, zura.”

 

“Ah...yes, you’re right...” Dia flushed. Was she truly so eager?

 

“Am I already driving you that crazy, Dia-chan?” Hanamaru cocked her head a little, then moved onto the floor, kneeling on the carpet. Dia sat up, looking down at Hanamaru. Heavens, it was just like the fantasy!

 

Still, Dia wasn’t sure how comfortable it was down there. “We could do something else, if you want! I wouldn’t want you to be displeased or uncomfortable.”

 

“Dia-chan, you’re so kind.” Hanamaru sighed. Her mouth was right by Dia’s cock, and even the warmth of that sigh made Dia’s foot twitch. “I’d never do this for anybody else, zura.”

 

Dia was about to ask what exactly she wouldn’t do for anybody else, but then, she felt Hanamaru’s hot mouth wrapping around the head of her cock, slurping softly. Dia shuddered hard, biting her lip to stifle her moans. Dia forced herself not to look down at Hanamaru, knowing that seeing something that stimulating would probably make her orgasm on the spot. Still, she could hear Hanamaru, who was sucking loudly and moaning. Such lewd noises were coming from her, and Dia couldn’t even tell if they were intentional or not. Either way, it made her balls tighten up.

 

Without looking, Dia placed her hand on the back of Hanamaru’s head, pushing down just enough to make Maru get the hint. She released her lip from between her teeth to mumble an apology, but she kept pushing, overwhelmed by such a new feeling. Hanamaru didn’t hesitate to obey Dia’s silent command, and Dia looked down for just a moment to watch as the length of her shaft slowly disappeared into Hanamaru’s mouth.

 

“H-have you done this before...?” Hanamaru seemed like she wanted to answer, but Dia firmly pressed down, gasping as Hanamaru clutched her thighs. “Wait, no, don’t answer that. Don’t stop.”

 

Maru giggled a little, and Dia briefly felt that Hanamaru was just humoring her for the sake of it. That made her feel a little happier than she already was, knowing that Hanamaru might still plan on taking control of her. Dia wasn’t sure when she got so consumed by her fantasies of Hanamaru dominating her, but she knew that those urges had to be satisfied sooner or later.

 

Hanamaru’s nails gently ran over the skin of Dia’s legs, as if kneading her a bit. It was an unusual sensation, but it felt good in conjunction with the slow pulse of Maru’s suckling mouth. Hanamaru occasionally paused as she moved her head up and down, paused at the tip of Dia’s cock and sucked hard. It was almost like a game for her; the moment Dia whimpered a bit too loudly, Hanamaru would resume her pace of moving up, down, up, down.

 

Dia looked down again when Hanamaru stopped and pulled her mouth off, prepared to beg for more. However, Hanamaru was simply untying her robe. The material slid off of her shoulders easily. Dia’s eyes widened, her face going even redder than it already was, somehow. “You were naked under that this entire time?”

 

“It’s a little warm in here, zura.”

 

Dia wanted to reply, but Hanamaru started stroking her, her hand almost lovingly slow. Hanamaru lowered her head and swirled her tongue around the tip of Dia’s shaft, lapping up pre-come like a kitten would lap up milk. Her other hand went between her own legs. Dia watched, mesmerized, as Hanamaru easily penetrated herself with two fingers, panting hard as she did so. Dia could just barely hear the soft schlicking noises coming from Maru’s pussy. Was she really the one who had made Hanamaru so aroused?

 

Hanamaru doubled her efforts, stroking most of Dia’s cock quickly while her mouth took care of the swollen tip. The sounds she was making into Dia’s cock before only got louder as her fingers moved faster. Dia groaned, wanting so badly to replace Hanamaru’s dexterous fingers with her dick. She thought back to Hanamaru straddling her on the couch, and wondered what it would have been like to have Hanamaru lift her hips to let Dia’s shaft inside, lowering them to take every inch...

 

Dia forced herself to stop thinking about it, trying to hold out for a bit longer. Hanamaru seemed to be sensitive, too, her wrist flexing so that she could hit all of the spots that made her gasp and moan. Dia placed both of her hands on Hanamaru’s head, one on each side, gripping her just a little bit. Hanamaru stopped using her hand on Dia so that she could palm her own tits, putting her mouth back to work. When Hanamaru suddenly deepthroated Dia, quite effortlessly, Dia’s small grip turned into a desperate hold, pulling Hanamaru down and keeping her there.

 

Hanamaru gagged a little bit due to Dia’s impressive length, but she complied, even moving her hand faster between her legs. “Hanamaru, Hanamaru,” Dia hissed, her body convulsing. Hanamaru kept sucking, kept moaning, relentless no matter how strongly Dia reacted. It was hard for Dia to hold back when Hanamaru was encouraging her so strongly, even keeping Dia’s shaft in her throat for a long moment after Dia released her.

 

When Hanamaru pulled off, she took long pulls of air, but was still smiling, Dia’s pre-come glossing her lips. “You’re too easy, Dia-chan,” she teased. Her attention to Dia had ceased, but the hand between her thick thighs was still going. Dia wanted to devour Hanamaru, right then; or perhaps, she wanted to be devoured. Either way, Hanamaru was the only thing on her mind. Thoughts of being inside her, thoughts of tasting her, thoughts of rewarding her efforts with a hot dose of semen. Dia felt absolutely filthy, but once again, the primal urges she was experiencing went far past any feelings of shame. She could have regrets later.

 

The teasing smile on Hanamaru’s face disappeared when she moved her fingers up to her clit, and lust replaced it. Her mouth went back to Dia’s cock, but she was more hungry than taunting, then, obviously ready to finish both of them off. Dia wouldn’t complain. She felt like she was ready to burst. It was so surreal, to actually be able to _feel_ Hanamaru, her tongue, her lips, everything. How long had Dia been craving this? Sure, her need had reached its peak the day before, but how long had it been since Dia first realized that she wanted something _more_ from Hanamaru?

 

The past didn’t matter, though. Hanamaru was right there, flicking her eyes up to meet Dia’s with a soft, blissed out gaze. Her gorgeous face, the heat of her mouth, the very _idea_ of her touching herself to the thought of Dia. It was far too much.

 

Dia grabbed at the seat of the couch to prevent herself from choking Hanamaru on her shaft again, but Hanamaru was way ahead of her, taking every bit of Dia’s dick that could fit and letting the product of her efforts shoot into her mouth. Dia didn’t bother trying to contain her cries of Hanamaru’s name, shutting her eyes so tight that fireworks appeared behind her eyes. The vibrations from Hanamaru’s heated moans grew stronger, causing Dia to go even weaker from her climax.

 

Energized by her own orgasm, Hanamaru kept sucking, harder and harder, until Dia had to force her head away. Hanamaru seemed unapologetic, pressing her forehead against Dia’s thigh and rubbing her clit until she was too exhausted to do so anymore. Instinctively, Dia began to pet Hanamaru’s hair, listening to the breathy duet of their pants.

 

Dia almost felt like she could have fallen asleep (or maybe passed out) right there, but then Hanamaru stood, pulling her robe around herself and retying it deftly. She licked her lips, and it was only then that Dia realized that Hanamaru had swallowed every drop of her seed. “Thanks for the gift, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru cooed, pressing a kiss to Dia’s temple. Dia hoped she wasn’t too sweaty... “I’m gonna go take another shower, zura. Wanna join?”

 

“Yes! Er, I mean...sure.” Dia scrambled to pull her pants up, even though she was eager to have them off again.

* * *

_What a disappointment..._

 

It was the morning of New Year’s Eve, and for the first time in a couple of days, Dia woke up to an empty kitchen. However, that wasn’t what had her disappointed. Ever since that Christmas shower, Dia had barely touched Hanamaru, and even that shower had been nothing more than gropes and kisses. Hanamaru had been teasing, though, wearing skimpier outfits and brushing against Dia in hallways that were far too large for them to be brushing against each other in. Worst of all, Hanamaru was still acting so innocent, as if nothing had happened.

 

Still, it was also pretty lame that Dia wasn’t waking up to one of Hanamaru’s hearty breakfasts. She could have whipped something up herself, but it seemed as if she were stepping into Hanamaru’s territory as soon as she grabbed a pan. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and settled onto the couch, staring at the tree and wondering if it was too early to take it down. Then again, Hanamaru really liked that tree and its lights...there was no way Dia could take it down before she left.

 

That was another problem. Dia couldn’t stop _thinking_ about Hanamaru. Even if her thoughts weren’t perverted (although they unfortunately were, a lot of the time), Hanamaru was always lingering in her thoughts. That cute smile, her peculiar little accent, the way she stuck her tongue out when she was trying to figure out how to work the microwave...

 

“She’s nice, that’s all,” Dia murmured aloud. “Interesting to be around.”

 

When Dia got up to put her bowl in the sink, she noticed something on the counter that she hadn’t noticed before: a little sticky note with loose handwriting on it.

 

_Good morning Dia-chan! Ready for the new year?! Yoshiko-chan invited me out to breakfast -- sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday! I won’t be back any later than noon. Take care of yourself while I’m gone, okay?_

 

Dia scoffed. Take care of herself? Would Hanamaru ever stop seeing her as some socially crippled pre-teen? Dia read the note over again, then looked at the clock. It was only nine. Dia had been relatively fine with the thought of being alone when Ruby first said she wasn’t coming home, but after spending those couple of days with Hanamaru, being in the house by herself for three hours at the most made her feel sick.

 

Then, she felt an idea hit her so fast that she was dizzy. Perhaps Hanamaru was waiting for her to take the initiative. Moreover, perhaps Hanamaru was waiting for her to...

 

Dia swallowed thickly. _I have to get condoms._

* * *

Just to be sure, Dia drove about a half an hour out of Uchiura and stumbled upon a little corner store. Nobody would recognize her, nobody would ask questions. That gave her a little comfort, but she still didn’t want to seem suspicious, so she went over to the snack aisle first, picking up a little bag of potato chips. Then, she walked around a bit more, acting as if she were browsing. However, her target was clear. The condoms were right by the cash register. When Dia walked over, the cashier gave her a nod then turned back to his phone, and Dia stiffly nodded back.

 

There were so many kinds! Would Hanamaru refuse to make love with her if she got the wrong ones? Dia picked up one particular box and raised an eyebrow; they had _ribbed_ condoms? _Those would probably feel nice...I should have done more research before I came here, but these look fine._

 

Dia took the box of condoms and her chips up to the cash register, making just enough eye contact to not look suspicious. The cashier scanned her items without a change in facial expression, which made Dia sigh in relief. Thank goodness, he didn’t think her strange. He gave her her total, and she pulled out some cash, her heart racing. She was in the clear, nobody would know, she-

 

“Dia-chan?! Oh my gosh!”

 

Dia froze. She would recognize that shrill voice anywhere. She turned to her left, and sure enough, coming in the door was Mari, with Kanan tagging along. “Mari-san! Hello! What a surprise,” she said, thrusting her money towards the cashier. He took his time making her change, but she shoved the condoms and chips in her coat pocket anyway.

 

“Happy Holidays! What are you doing out here?” Kanan gave Dia a tight hug. It brought back memories, really being squeezed like that.

 

“Yoshiko-chan told me you were spending the holidays with Maru-chan,” Mari said, grinning. Dia flinched. Word travels fast. Dia had almost forgotten that Mari and Yoshiko were friends, but they were both so eccentric that it only made sense.

 

Finally, Dia got her change, and stuffed it in her pocket along with the condoms and chips. “I had to run out and get a few things, but I couldn’t quite find them in Uchiura. And...Hanamaru-san is staying with me for the time being, yes.”

 

“Wow, congrats,” Kanan cheered, clapping Dia on the back. _Congrats...?_ “Mari, you should go grab the sodas...”

 

Mari gasped like she had totally forgotten what she had came for, then bustled off to the drinks aisle. Kanan grabbed Dia’s arm and walked her towards the entrance, a blush from the cold tinting her cheeks. They went outside and stood by the door, and Kanan turned to Dia and gave her a knowing smile. Something about that smile made Dia uneasy. “What? What’s that look for?”

 

“You and Maru-chan, huh?”

 

Dia made a choked-up noise that certainly told Kanan that she was right. “No, no. I don’t know what Mari-san told you, or what Yoshiko-san told _her,_ but Hanamaru-san is-”

 

“Dia, come on. You’ve always been a little hot for her. I’ve known that since we were, like, thirteen.”

 

“No! I’ve never been... _hot_ for her!” Just thinking about the attraction that Dia had to Hanamaru made her body warm up. There was no point in denying it at that point, but she was stubborn.

 

“Okay, then why are you buying condoms? To make balloons?”

 

“...You saw them.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...Those...those are...” Dia stalled, then sighed. “Okay, yes, we...we’ve been...fooling around a little bit. But, things aren’t serious-”

 

Kanan sucked her teeth. “Dia, I’m happy for you. Really. Don’t block your blessings, okay? Maru-chan’s always liked you. I’m really glad she likes you the same way that you like her. Don’t mess it up. There’s nobody around to hold you back but you.”

 

Dia opened her mouth to retort, but then Mari came crashing through the door holding two huge bottles of grape soda. “Ready,” she squealed. “Dia-chan, Kanan-chan and I are gonna pull an all-nighter in the hotel to bring in the New Year. Come tag along!”

 

“She’s got something to do, Mari. Remember, Maru-chan is over her place...?”

 

“Maru-chan can come too!”

 

“No. And don’t stay up all night, get some rest,” Dia said, frowning.

 

Mari rolled her eyes. “Some things never change, huh? Kanan-chan will probably conk out around two in the morning, anyway. C’mon, Kanan-chan, let’s hit the road!”

 

Kanan nodded, and Mari looped her arm around Kanan’s. “Happy New Year, and Happy Birthday, Dia,” Kanan said as they got into the car.

 

Dia had almost forgotten about her birthday, amidst all of the excitement of the holidays. “Thank you. Happy New Year, you two,” Dia said, smiling.

 

Just as they pulled off, Mari shouted out of the window, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

 

Dia sighed and looked down at her pocket, feeling as if the condoms were burning a hole in her jacket. Dia had a feeling that she would be doing a lot of things that Mari _would_ do that night...

* * *

Dia got home at about eleven, but Hanamaru wasn’t there. Thinking ahead, she decided that being rested up for their upcoming romp in the sheets was a good idea. Not only that, but she was quite impatient, and there was no telling if Hanamaru’s ETA of noon was accurate, considering the fact that her and Yoshiko were quite the pair. Dia swept away the tiny bite of jealousy that nipped at her and laid down for a little nap.

 

Her little nap turned out to be longer than she intended, however. When she woke up, it was already five in the evening. _Six hours...? How irresponsible of me. At least I can stay up to bring the year in with Hanamaru-san._

 

Dia sat up, and as soon as she walked to the top of the staircase, she could feel Hanamaru’s presence. She was truly that lively, even if it was a passive sort of comforting energy that she offered. Hanamaru was sitting cross-legged on the countertop reading a book, dressed in some surprisingly modest clothing. She was wearing a faded Uranohoshi Choir t-shirt and leggings. Maru was so engrossed in her novel that she didn’t even notice Dia until Dia gently placed a finger on the spine of the book and pushed it up to read the title.

 

“‘A Holiday Romance’...? Seems like your type of book,” Dia said, laughing.

 

Hanamaru blushed, and Dia felt a lot out of place. It wasn’t often that she could catch Hanamaru off-guard, with her laidback demeanor. “Whattup, Dia-chan? You can borrow it when I’m done, zura.”

 

Dia’s first idea for a response was “I’d rather read the Devil’s sermon”, but she just mumbled, “No, thank you. How was Yoshiko-san?”

 

“She hasn’t changed...unfortunately,” Hanamaru said, folding her page and setting the book on the countertop next to her. Dia wanted to offer a bookmark, but...would that be too nerdy? _Stop being so self-conscious! Oh, just forget about the bookmark._ “She gave me a great idea, though! Chocolate chip cookies, zura!”

 

Hanamaru made a grandiose gesture to the oven. Dia bent over to look in, and laughed breathlessly. “For New Year’s?”

 

“No, for your birthday! A little early, but that’s okay. Besides, Ruby-chan will be home tomorrow, so I’ve gotta make our last day together special, zura!”

 

Dia was a bit ashamed of herself because she felt _upset_ at that. Of course, she wanted Ruby home, but her reflexive reaction was to be opposed to it. Brushing aside her emotions, Dia moved a little closer to Hanamaru, a resolute look in her eyes. Hanamaru uncrossed her legs and let them dangle over the edge of the counter so that Dia could stand between them. “While you were gone, I...I went out and bought some condoms.”

 

Hanamaru seemed a bit surprised. “I was thinking you’d gotten cold feet, Dia-chan. Or that I hadn’t done a good job for you on Christmas, zura.”

 

“No...you did great. Thank you.” Dia felt a bit odd thanking Hanamaru for a blowjob, but it only seemed right. Hanamaru’s legs lifted, wrapping around Dia and pulling her in. Dia kissed her without hesitation, trying to hold herself just a bit so that she didn’t seem as desperate as she was. Hanamaru grabbed one of Dia’s hands and brought it to the hem of her shirt, and Dia took the hint, easing her hand up Hanamaru’s soft belly and fondling her left breast. Unexpectedly, Hanamaru broke the kiss, burying her face in Dia’s neck and shivering. Dia toyed with Hanamaru’s nipple a bit more aggressively, sensing a pattern in her reactions. “Here, Hanamaru-san?”

 

No response came, other than Hanamaru releasing Dia’s hand in favor of fondling her crotch through her jeans. Dia pushed her hips forward, no longer shy about what she wanted. “Hard already, Dia-chan?”

 

“I need you,” Dia whispered, a bit hoarsely. “Hanamaru-san-”

 

“I need...” Hanamaru paused, then pursed her lips. Dia waited. Whatever Hanamaru needed, whatever she wanted, Dia would get it for her. “I need...to get the cookies out of the oven.”

 

“...What?”

 

“They might burn, zura. Back up.” Hanamaru pulled her foot back, then pressed it to the tent in Dia’s pants and pushed her backwards gently. Dia let out a cross between a growl and a whimper, like a scorned pup, but backed up anyway. Hanamaru jumped off of the counter. Dia would have considered how high up it was due to Maru’s short stature rather entertaining, but the issue in her pants rendered her unable to feel much joy. Hanamaru grabbed an oven mitt and removed the cookies, inhaling their scent greatly. They weren’t even close to burning. Dia clenched her teeth. “Don’t they look great, Dia-chan?”

 

Dia stuffed her hands in her pockets and forced a smile on her face. She could see the slightest little cocky upturn on Hanamaru’s lips, but Hanamaru’s breaths were audible. Soon, her need would peak along with Dia’s, and there would be no room to tease anymore. “They look delicious.”

* * *

Eleven PM came up, and Dia had the worst case of blue balls she’d ever known. Worse, she knew that they were both enjoying it. Dia hated the fantasies she had of being toyed with by Hanamaru, but Hanamaru was indulging them, and Dia couldn’t complain too much. Things had gone as far as Hanamaru playfully sitting in Dia’s lap with not a hint of doing anything more.

 

Hanamaru had suggested that they drink sparkling cider to bring in the New Year (“since you’re _much_ too young to be drinking, zura!”), which didn’t really excite Dia too much (especially because Hanamaru had no idea that Dia had had alcohol before), but what really mattered was when Hanamaru took the glasses upstairs to Dia’s room and gestured for Dia to follow with the bottle.

 

Hanamaru plopped on Dia’s bed, laying on her stomach, and held out her glass, grinning. “Use your words,” Dia grumbled.

 

“Please?”

 

 _Good enough._ Dia popped open the bottle and poured cider into Hanamaru’s glass, then filled her own. Dia cleared her throat, hoping to clear her mind along with it. “Thank you for spending the last days of the year with me, Hanamaru-san...”

 

“Are you kidding me?! I jumped at the chance to get over here, zura! I’ve been meaning to come check up on you.” Hanamaru sat up, but still had to tilt her head up to look at Dia. “You missed me too, right?”

 

“I’ve thought about you, from time to time...I ask Ruby about you quite a lot, admittedly.”

 

Hanamaru stuck her tongue out, then finished her glass and crawled towards Dia. Dia took Hanamaru’s empty glass and set it on the nightstand, then set her own down, half-full. “You’re still the same old Dia-chan,” Hanamaru whispered.

 

“No, I’m not! Really, it’s not fair of you to keep bringing that up. I’ve grown up-”

 

Easily, Hanamaru pushed Dia backwards, and they were in the same position that they were in on Christmas, with Hanamaru straddling Dia. However, it was different that time. Something about Hanamaru’s gaze was...predatory. “You’ve grown a lot,” Hanamaru agreed. “But something about you is still the same. You’re the same little Dia-chan, just waiting for Maru to come save you...right, zura? Too scared to call me yourself, so you ask Ruby-chan about me...?”

 

“It wasn’t that I was t-t-too scared-”

 

“Ah, and you’re stuttering again, Dia-chan...so cute.” Hanamaru leaned down and pressed her forehead to Dia’s. “I like you like this, zura. Even if you just show this kind of thing to Maru.” Dia nodded a little bit. Really, at that point, she would agree with anything Hanamaru said to her...although, what she was saying had some truth to it. Hanamaru was bringing out the part of Dia that was softer, more needy, and she was bringing it out in the most pleasurable way. “Where are those condoms?”

 

Dia nodded towards her jacket, which was draped over the chair at her desk; she had decided to leave them in her pockets, slightly afraid of losing them. It was unlikely, but better safe than sorry. Hanamaru seemed reluctant to climb off of Dia, but she did anyway, grabbing the condoms. She took one out of the box, then got back on the bed, setting the condom down and pulling Dia into a kiss. Dia could still taste the remnants of chocolate chip mixed with apple cider, but underneath was a taste that was so very Maru that Dia was far too likely to get addicted to it.

 

Hanamaru undressed Dia quickly, starting with her shirt and bra, then moving to her jeans and underwear. Dia helped out, all-too eager to get started. She had imagined her first time as slow and sensual, but lust was far more important than her fantasies by then.

 

“I’ll undress you,” Dia murmured. Hanamaru gave a little nod and let Dia do as she pleased. Dia took the time to run her fingers over some parts of Hanamaru’s body as she undressed her; her sides, her breasts, her thighs. Hanamaru took to every touch, even purring a little bit when Dia ran her lips over the skin of her neck.

 

“You’re so careful...it’s adorable.” Dia could tell that Hanamaru wasn’t really teasing, then, but it was still embarrassing to hear.

 

“I want to do this right, of course.”

 

Hanamaru hummed and unwrapped the condom, kissing Dia again as she rolled it on. Dia wanted to ask if her choice in condoms was sufficient, but Hanamaru probably would have said so if it weren’t, so she kept her question to herself. Dia was leaking pre-come, but she was curious as to how Hanamaru was reacting, if she was as aroused as Dia was.

 

So, Dia began to explore the folds of Maru’s pussy, pleased when Hanamaru clutched her shoulder. She was slick, and certainly ready to be fucked. Dia didn’t think she could deny her any longer, but Hanamaru seemed content with the attention she was getting then, so Dia didn’t dare stop. “Inside, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said, a weird cross between a command and a plea. Dia was prepared to obey both.

 

Dia’s fingers were no doubt longer than Hanamaru’s, but less experienced. Hanamaru still cried out when Dia’s digits penetrated her and started to finger her, a bit stiffly, but passionately nonetheless. Hanamaru was so warm that Dia couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to have that warmth around her shaft. It was hard for Dia to keep herself from reaching for her erection and stroking herself to curb the desire just a little, but she had to focus on Hanamaru first.

 

Remembering their encounter from earlier, Dia decided to go for Hanamaru’s next most sensitive spot. She leaned forward so that she could suck Hanamaru’s nipple, which was rock-hard against her tongue. Hanamaru moaned Dia’s name in a way that made Dia tense in anticipation. It was difficult to find a good rhythm at first between sucking and moving her fingers, but as always, Dia worked hard until she found what she was looking for.

 

The way Hanamaru was writhing told Dia that she was either close or needing more. Dia prayed it was the latter, because her need for Hanamaru was getting more and more uncontrollable by the second. Thankfully, Hanamaru grabbed Dia’s wrist to stop her movements, and Dia pulled off of Hanamaru’s chest so that their eyes could meet.

 

“Are you ready?” Dia sounded impatient, she knew she did, but she couldn’t help it...

 

“You sure are, zura,” Hanamaru teased, playfully running the tip of her finger up and down the length of Dia’s cock. Even that feather-light touch got a wonderful reaction from Dia. Dia looked Hanamaru’s body over again, taking a deep, shuddery breath.

 

“You can be on top.”

 

“That’s what I was going to do, anyway, but thanks for the permission, zura.” Hanamaru pinched one of Dia’s cheeks (which was actually rather comforting, no matter how much Dia denied it). Hanamaru pushed Dia back by her shoulders again, then positioned herself above Dia’s shaft. Dia grabbed herself, humming just at the feel of Hanamaru’s pussy pressing against the head of her shaft.

 

Hanamaru brought her hips down, stalling every now and then so that she could adjust to Dia’s girth. She grimaced a little, and Dia placed both of her hands on Hanamaru’s hips, helping her ease down. “Are you okay, Hanamaru?”

 

“It feels good,” she replied. Her hands grabbed Dia’s once Dia was fully inside of her, pinning her down to the bed. Dia loved the feeling, but she pushed back just a little bit in faux protest. “Mmph...you weren’t kidding when you said you’d grown, Dia-chan.”

 

“Could you be a little more-” Dia cut herself off with a yelp as Hanamaru lifted herself up, pressing down on Dia harder for leverage. Dia moved her hips upward a little bit, missing the feeling of Hanamaru’s hot walls. Dia’s cock was pressed flush against Hanamaru’s squishy flesh when Hanamaru sank back down, both of them already panting.

 

Suddenly, Hanamaru sped up, grunting softly from her efforts. “Hah...I always knew you’d feel this good, Dia-chan...”

 

Dia wanted to reply, wanted to tell Hanamaru about all of the things _she’d_ dreamed up, but Hanamaru was stealing the breath from her. Soon, Dia could hardly tell when she was in or out, Hanamaru was moving so fast. Hanamaru’s juices were running down Dia’s shaft, amplifying the slapping noises that came from their joined crotches whenever Dia was all of the way inside.

 

Hanamaru’s breasts were bouncing enticingly, but Dia was still pinned, so they were just out of her reach. Dia nodded just a little bit when Hanamaru pushed her down harder, almost possessively. Who knew that Hanamaru could be so...dominant? Dia hoped that it wasn’t obvious that she was into that sort of thing.

 

When Hanamaru finally released Dia’s hands, she leaned forward, her tits pressed against Dia’s. Her hips didn’t slow down for a second, but she kissed Dia, fast and sloppy. They had to pull away every now and then, breathless from their exertions, but neither of them could get enough. Dia grabbed Hanamaru’s ample ass, squeezing and spreading as Hanamaru moved. Hanamaru bit Dia’s lip, perhaps as encouragement.

 

“Move with me, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru demanded. Dia didn’t need to be told twice. She slammed into Hanamaru when Hanamaru dropped her hips again, and Hanamaru screamed, grabbing fistfuls of Dia’s blanket in her hands.

 

“Right there, Hanamaru?” Dia usually needed nothing but her own approval to survive, but right then, she wanted Hanamaru to tell her that she was doing well. Hanamaru could do nothing but nod shakily, seeming to have trouble moving now that Dia was thrusting into her. Dia could see tears pooling at the corner of Hanamaru’s eyes, pleasure making her a whirlwind of emotion. It was a face so unlike the faces she had made when touching herself on Christmas. It was much more raw and blissful when Dia was fucking her, which made Dia feel a little bit smug, knowing that she had such an effect on Hanamaru.

 

It seemed like Hanamaru was growing tighter with every thrust, as if she never wanted Dia to stop fucking her. And truth be told, Dia didn’t want to stop. Hanamaru’s body was flush against hers, creating a stirring that Dia had never felt before. Hanamaru was so tight, so warm, so engrossed in Dia. The love that Dia had harbored for attention from Maru was being fed steadily each time Hanamaru’s hips moved.

 

Dia dug her nails into the flesh of Hanamaru’s ass when Hanamaru started to whisper praises into her ear, stroking Dia’s hair with a shaky hand. “Dia-chan, you’re doing so well, don’t stop...good girl, good girl.” Dia started to thrust faster, not even bothering to stay in time with Hanamaru. Hanamaru couldn’t keep up with her anymore, simply laying across Dia’s torso and letting herself be pounded. “Harder! Dia-chan, h-harder, please! Do it harder...!”

 

Dia wrapped her arms around Hanamaru, thrusting up as hard as she could. Part of her worried that she was being too rough, but Hanamaru was eating it up, mewling and babbling nonsensical pleas. She kept demanding more, and Dia was determined to give it to her. Hanamaru had stopped moving at all by then, letting Dia take over; at the same time, Dia still felt like she was at Hanamaru’s service.

 

Hanamaru bit down on Dia’s neck, then sucked hard, undoubtedly leaving a bruise, but Dia was glad to be marked. Hanamaru’s mouth was just as nice to feel as her pussy, soft and slick. Hanamaru pulled back, though, wriggling out of Dia’s grasp. She leaned back on her hands and started to ride Dia again, her eyes half-lidded. “Dia-chan, I’m close,” Maru whined. “So close, so close...”

 

Dia watched Hanamaru, almost overwhelmed by the sensual expressions passing over Hanamaru’s face. Dia felt her own orgasm approaching, a tightness folding into her stomach, but she simply encouraged Hanamaru with small thrusts of her own hips. It only took a couple of more clumsy movements from both of them for Hanamaru to cry out, sinking down onto Dia’s shaft and staying there. Dia could feel her pussy walls squeezing, convulsing, as if just _begging_ Dia to come for her. Dia felt something warm spill over both of them as Maru gently grinded and whimpered. Dia had never imagined anything like that before, but Hanamaru squirting on her only turned her on even more.

 

She couldn’t wait any longer. As if Hanamaru were as fragile as a china dish, Dia carefully laid her back on the bed, climbing on top of her. “I just need a little more,” Dia said. Hanamaru’s face had a small smile on it, one that Dia couldn’t help but return. Dia placed her arms by Hanamaru’s head, then pulled back before slamming in. Hanamaru’s back arched, and she shrieked, but Dia didn’t pay her any mind, starting up a rhythm of slow, brutal thrusts. With each one, Hanamaru’s grip on Dia’s upper arm grew stronger. Hanamaru was still wonderfully tight from her climax, making her the perfect little cocksleeve.

 

Hanamaru murmured something, something that Dia didn’t quite catch; then she said it again, and it was clear: “I love you, Dia-chan...”

 

Not even bothering to think (or perhaps she was just unable to think by then), Dia hoarsely replied, “I love you, too.” She didn’t stop saying it, thrusting over and over and declaring her love for Hanamaru without remorse. Hanamaru kept saying it, too, in between cries of Dia’s name and cute little squeaks.

 

Dia could only give a broken grunt as a warning before she collapsed on top of Hanamaru, feeling the warmth of her own spunk filling the condom. Hanamaru’s heavy breaths tickled her ear as Dia shook and shuddered, unable to get a grip on herself just yet. Hanamaru’s foot running up and down the back of her leg certainly did help her calm down, though.

 

“Thank you, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru cooed. Dia just nodded tiredly, but nuzzled Hanamaru lovingly, wanting her feelings to be clear. “And...happy New Year and happy birthday.”

 

“...Birthday? New Year?” Dia lifted her heavy head just enough to look at the clock, confused.

 

It read twelve oh-four.

* * *

Dia woke up to the familiar scent of breakfast floating up the stairs, but oddly, Hanamaru was still right next to her, snoring just enough to be endearing. They had fallen asleep in a lovers’ embrace, and although they were still pressed against each other, their arms had strayed. Dia was kind of hoping that they would have woken up still holding each other, but it was a little unrealistic.

 

Then, the gravity of the situation hit her. Who the hell was in the kitchen?

 

Dia jumped up and threw some clothes on, closing the door behind her and tiptoeing down the stairs. Standing at the stove was...

 

“Ruby! You’re home!”

 

Dia must have been _too_ quiet coming down the stairs. Ruby jumped and squealed in surprise, knocking the pan of scrambled eggs off of the stovetop and onto the floor. “Oh-oh gosh, I’m so sorry, sis...but, happy birthday!”

 

 _Way to ruin a reunion..._ “It’s alright. Let’s just wait for Hanamaru to wake up, she’ll make something...” That idea seemed to disappoint Ruby, so with Dia’s help, they cleaned up the eggs and make breakfast together instead. Ruby was still so tiny, and easily startled. Dia was hoping that college would toughen her up a little. Once again, Dia was wondering how much more balanced things would have been if _she_ had been the older sister instead of Ruby.

 

“Maru-chan is usually awake by now,” Ruby mumbled as she slathered butter on her toast. It was way too much, but Dia decided to let it slide. “I guess you guys stayed up pretty late last night, huh?”

 

Dia’s eyes widened. _Oh, God. How did she know about me and Hanamaru...? It must have been Kanan-san! Yes, Kanan-san probably called her as soon as she got to the hotel, that villain... “You’d never guess what your sister’s doing!” How dare she?! And how dare Ruby bring it up?!_ “That’s inappropriate to bring up during a meal, Ruby.”

 

“...What? Why? B-but I was just saying...you guys stayed up till midnight, right?”

 

Dia sighed in relief. Had she just told on herself? “Y-yes, we did...”

 

“That’s good. She asks about you all the time. I-if it’s okay with you, you should start talking to her more...she really likes you. She’s always talking about how we used to play together, and how we’d take care of you,” Ruby said. She looked a little pleased herself, thinking about the old times. Dia must have been the only one who wanted to forget everything before the age of fifteen.

 

“We’ve gotten a bit closer over the past couple of days, so-”

 

Ruby’s attention turned to the staircase, and she squealed excitedly, jumping up and running over. “Hanamaru-chan! Happy New Year!”

 

Dia turned around to see Ruby and Hanamaru embracing tightly, jumping up and down together. _Good grief._ “Good morning, Hanamaru-san,” Dia greeted, but it went unheard amidst all of the chattering between the two older girls. Dia stabbed a piece of ham with her fork. She was totally _not_ jealous, by the way.

 

Ruby fixed Hanamaru her plate (damn it! Why didn’t Dia think to do that? No, no, that would have been too obvious), and Hanamaru sat down to eat. However, before she went to her chair, she went over to Dia and gave her a kiss...

 

On the lips.

 

“H-Hanamaru-san! What on Earth are you doing?!”

 

“Giving you your birthday kiss,” Hanamaru stated simply. She drowned her food in syrup then dug in, smiling placidly.

 

Dia turned to Ruby, who was as red as a tomato. “Oh. Y-you guys _did_ get pretty close, huh? Congrats, sis...”

 

“Close isn’t the half of it, zura! Right, Dia-chan? Aw, look, her face is getting all pink!”

 

Ruby and Hanamaru giggled while Dia snarled into her glass of orange juice. _Some things never change..._


End file.
